My Memories with You
by DuoDuel
Summary: Hikaru remembers ‘interesting’ encounters with Touya. Touya remembers as well. Will they end up together?
1. Hikaru POV

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! 

Summary: Hikaru remembers 'interesting' encounters with Touya. Touya remembers as well. Will they end up together? Hikaru POV

/thoughts/

blah , _blah _emphasis

I honestly don't know what happened or how it even happened. It just did.

* * *

Flashback 

(Go Salon incident)

"Shindou! How could you possibly miss that!" a clearly irritated voice yelled. The sound resonated throughout the room.

"Yeah, well the move I made wasn't that bad!" another voice retorts. The second voice was mine.

With the Go salon completely empty, save for the two of us, our usual bickering seemed louder than usual. The salon was closed for the day but Touya got permission to use it for practice. We met in the afternoon here and played for a few hours before this argument started.

"What do you mean 'wasn't that bad'! IF you had moved _here_, you would've made a comeback!" Touya gets up from his seat and gestures at the board vividly.

"Yeah, well if you read deeper, than you would've realized that if you attacked me here, that move would've lost its meaning. I would've lost even quicker than I did!" I shout back, jumping up from my chair and pointing to the top right corner.

/Either way I would've lost/ I think sourly.

"Shindou…you're going for your first title, how can you play so carelessly and _poorly_!" he practically lectures.

"Gee, you think, Sherlock Holmes! I _know _I'm going for my first title, so you can stop repeating it like a freaking parrot!" I snap angrily at him. With the stress getting to me, I was really feeling the pressure.

So I guess I can't blame myself for what I did next; it was on total impulse. I don't even know why I did it, perhaps it was because I was really getting aggravated at his attitude towards me, or maybe it was the fact that there was no one around us.

I pushed him. Lightly. But not gently enough that he didn't stumble back. His green eyes widen in shock, but he immediately retaliates. With a growl, he shoves me back, _hard_, and I fall down on my butt.

"Itai…" I moan as I hit the floor. I'm surprised at his suddenly strength towards me and look up, ready to start going at him.

As I look up, the words die somewhere in my throat.

His eyes were full of…something. But this was not a good something. I feel a shiver run through my body as he suddenly looks me up and down. Like a predator…And then, a slow deliberate smirk appears.

Then it hit me like a brick.

Lust

That's what it was.

Slowly, I could feel my face grow warm as he continued to stare me down.

"Anou…Touya…what-" I don't get a chance to finish what I was going to say as he suddenly kisses me. My eyes widen in shock as I feel a pair of warm lips cover my own. His lips were gently massaging against mine and I swore I felt the tip of his tongue gently tracing my lips.

I didn't respond right away though; I had to get over the realization and shock first. About after a second, I was over it and opened to give him entrance. My first kiss was nothing I dreamt it would've been. It wasn't a shy, inexperienced clumsy where-the-hell-are-your-lips-kiss, it was more of a straddle me, pin me down, and play tonsil-hockey kiss. Soon we were practically eating each others' face as we almost violently battled for domination

And then he…just pulls back.

I couldn't help but whimper at the sudden loss. He had this really smug look on his face as his eyes locked onto mine. As our eyes locked, I stopped breathing for that moment.

"What… what was that?" I finally got remembered how to talk and got some blood flowing to my brain to make a comprehensible sentence. If possible, he looked even smugger.

"You see Shindou? You're so careless it's easy for anyone to take control of the game," his voice mocked me. I was seething with anger inside.

But his words held a double meaning, and I wasn't sure which one he meant: the game, or …

I blush as I realize that he was still on top of me. I recover quickly and hastily push him off to get up. Brushing the invisible dust off my pants, I glare at him.

"Well _sorry_ if I wasn't expecting you to practically rape me. Don't worry, next time I'll bring pepper spray," I retort sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

"Hikaru, it's not rape if you enjoyed it," he says in a tone as one would use when explaining something simple to a child.

And before I knew it, his was hand cupping my chin guiding it to his mouth while his other hand was at my waist pulling me closer. I'm ready this time and I resist, trying to push him away but he's stronger than I am. He then somehow maneuvers me so that I'm yet again pinned under him, but on the wall of the salon.

My struggles are futile as he presses his lips against mine trying to invoke a response. Grinding our bodies together, his hands roam my back …and then lower. I can't help but gasp as he gropes my ass not so subtly and he takes advantage of my open mouth.

As his tongue slid against mine, I moan as I finally give in and melt into the kiss. We kiss for the second time, but this time more intimately. We explore each other's mouths slowly, tasting each other completely and then wanting more. I soon feel a familiar stirring in the pit of my stomach and grate my hips with his, making him groan with pleasure. I smirk inside knowing that I was able to please him a bit.

And then, just like the first time, he suddenly stops.

I manage to refrain myself from grabbing him and make him continue, so I lean against the wall for support. My legs feel like jell-o, and my heart's pounding so loudly I could've mistaken it for a hammer. I'm in a daze, and I subconsciously touch my lips where I could still feel the sensation.

Without a warning, I can feel his breath tingling against my ear and I shiver visibly. I can practically hear the laughter in his words as he murmurs, "You really should learn to read deeper, Hikaru. You never know what your opponent will do next."

Then he was gone, leaving me standing there hearing those words repeat over and over again in my head. I finally snap out of my reverie and realize that he had left and that I was alone.

/What…in the world was that/ My mind and emotions in turmoil, my eyes somehow wander back to our game where it all started. I keep staring at the go board and the stones and then realize that he left without helping me clean up!

"Akira!" I growl aloud to no one in particular. /Matte…when did I start calling him Akira/

"_You really should learn to read deeper, Hikaru. You never know what your opponent will do next." _His last words come back to me.

/And when did he start calling me Hikaru/

More than bewildered at how a simple argument did this, I start to clean up. I can't help but keep thinking about the kiss. /How his lips pressed against mine, the taste of him, the feel of his body…Argh! Stop it/ I shake my head and try to disperse the thoughts as I place the final stone in its respective go-ke. I take one last look before closing the light in the salon and locking it, as I've seen Aki – no, _Touya_ do so many times.

End flashback

* * *

Sometimes, I swear I'm imagining it. But then again, when I see that look he has on his face, I know I'm not. Wishful thinking though.

* * *

Flashback 

(Elevator Incident)

It was early in the morning and a few pros were called to the institution for some kind of meeting. I, unfortunately, was one of them. I couldn't, for the life of me, know what it was for. All I heard was that I had to go there and I blocked the rest out.

I entered the buildings doors and walked to the elevator, pressing the 'up' button. I stood there waiting for a few seconds before I heard the front doors open. I turned and saw Waya there, practically sleep walking.

"Ohayou," I greeted him as he stood beside me.

"Hng." He grunted some kind of response. He turned to look at me, and I guess he finally realized who I was, and he practicallywoke up.

"Yo Hikaru!" He grined widely. "You got called here too?" he questioned.

"Yeah, got the call at like 5 a.m." I yawned as I finished the sentence and he chuckled quietly.

He's about to say something when we both heard the front doors open again. We turned simultaneously to see who else was called at this godly hour and my eyes widened in surprise as I saw Touya. I expected Waya's expressionwas almost a mirror of mine, except masked with more hate than shock.

Before any of us could talk, the elevator doors opened and we all stepped in. Waya determinedly ignored Touya. The moment Waya stepped in, he turned his head away from where Touya was standing so he couldn't see him. Waya stood in one corner of the elevator while I stood in the middle and Touya…he just stood somewhere. Awkward silence was an understatement.

We rode in silence with the lights flashing as we climbed the floors when I saw something shifted on my right side where Touya stood. I discreetly looked at him and realized that he was slightly closer. Or maybe it was just me.

Nope, it wasn't me. He just did it again.

We stopped at a floor as a man stepped in which made Touya move even closer to me as he 'made room' for the other man. I moved back but he only moved closer, closing the distance between us.

I could feel the hair on my neck raised as he shifted a bit closer to me, almost touching me. Or I really could be imagining it.

/Please let me be imagining it/ I prayed silently.

My eyes widened as I felt something brushed against my bottom. I managed to hold the gasp that was threatening to sound and I looked cautiously around. Waya was still looking in that opposite direction so I doubted he realized what was happening. The other man was probably not even looking in this direction

/But if they looked.../

I turned my head sharply to glare at Touya. He's not even looking at me. My glare faltered as I saw his look of impassiveness and I almost doubted what happened, until he took that very moment to turn and smirked at me. I felt my cheeks heating up and turned my head the other way. I tried to push down the blush that was slowly revealing itself.

I inched away from him just a bit and I looked up pleadingly at the elevator lights. /Three more floors! Yes/ I cheered happily inside.

And then … we stopped. Yes, we just stopped. I also stupidly somehow lost my balance at the sudden halt and Touya somehow ended up catching me before I fell. /Crap/

Then the lights went out and we plunged into darkness. /Shit/

That's when it started. /OhMyGod/

I could hear Waya cursing at our bad luck and crying for help with the other man joining him. It was impossible for Touya orI to make any noise as he took this opportunity to start ravishing me while I could only do my best not to make any sounds. A few seconds later, the lights flickered on and off and then stayed on. The elevator then continued to move upwards again.

Luckily, no one noticed what happened because Touya wrenched himself away from where he was standing before. I just barely managed to stand properly without looking like I was just making out two seconds ago.

"Uh…Hikaru? Are you ok? You look…rather distraught," Waya said carefully as he looked at me. I could only imagine why he said that. My face was probably rather flushed while my hair was in a mess which resulted from Touya running his hands through it as he kissed me and my clothes were probably a bit crooked as Touya tried to take them off.

My face only got redder as I carefully replied with a straight face. "Yeah I'm fine. I just got a little…freaked out when it happened. I'm kind of claustrophobic as well as afraid of the dark and when they both got put together…ehe...yeah," I lied. I then try to tame my hair and straighten my clothes. I stolea glance at Touya…and he looked perfectly normal! Not even a strand of hair was out of place!

And hewasn'teven smirking at me or anything! I really think I'm going insane. Maybe that was all just some sick fantasy in my head.

Then again, my shirt doesn't unbutton itself.

"Aw man that sucks," Waya gave me a look of sympathy.

"Yeah I know…it really does," I replied.

The bell dinged and we all left the elevator.

End flashback

* * *

Every time he somehow manages to catch me off guard. He just comes and goes as he pleases. He's like a freaking Houdini. Honestly.

* * *

Flashback 

(Onsen incident)

"AHHHHHHHhhhhh!" I exclaim loudly as I sink into the hot steamy water. I close my eyes gratefully and just let the tension melt off my body. This week was extremely busy, not to mention stressful. With two title matches and four tutoring matches, and that one interview with Go reporters, it was just _a bit_ more busier that my usual schedule.

I was thankful when Akira told me to go try the new onsen house near the go institution. He told me that he went once after a really intense battle and it felt like heaven. I just had to go try it out! Now sitting here, with my mind idling, I can't disagree with him. But I do wonder why Akira suddenly mentioned this to me suddenly. Mention would be putting it lightly. He practically _begged _me to.

We were playing our usual match of go, and he somehow managed to get us started on this topic. It seemed as if he was practically begging to get me to go, like a salesman. I finally gave in just so we could finish our game. I_ really_ hope it wasn't satisfaction that showed on his face afterward.

I sigh again loudly and splash some of the water onto my face. I lean against the stone wall when I heard something. I take a glance to see if anyone was there, but all I could see was the steam and smoke in the room. Silence settles down and I shrug off that uneasy feeling. I close my eyes and attempt to relax and I swear I hear it again.

My eyes snap open and I leave my spot in the water, grab my towel, and get up to look around.

/What the heck? Is someone there or not?...mou, it's not like I mind…why bother being so sneaky about it/

I take one final look and I sigh in defeat, heading back to the water. I enter the water and sit down…on someone. On a male someone. Very male. My whole body freezes. And then…

"EIYAHHHH!" I shriek and jump off. I nearly drown in the water as I lose my footing and fall, still screaming. A hand pulls me up before I lose all consciousness. Gasping for breath, I manage a "thank you".

Sputtering, I finally get a good look at the person. My eyes feel like they're about to fall right out of their sockets. /AKIRA/

"What…what…WHAT!" I stutter. /Oh my god…/

My face pales as I see who it was, then goes red once I realize what I did. He just smirks at me and tilts his head in a questioning manner as if he didn't even notice.

/Very cute. No—I mean …uh not cute! Damn him/

I quickly pull my arm away from his hand as if I had been burnt. "Uh…erm….anou…" I gibber. It was like my brain went on vacation and sent me a card.

"What?" He says in a very innocent manner. And then raises one of those fine eyebrows.

I check the sender address from the card and drag my brain's sorry ass back into my head. "What the hell are YOU doing here!" I finally manage.

"Well why can't I be here? After all, it_ is_ a public bath," he says looking slightly annoyed. I growl at his tone. /Well I guess it's a good thing he's ignoring what happened…/

"Fine. Whatever…just…don't try anything…" I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Me?" he says a bit conceitedly and scoffs. "As I recall, I'm not the one who practically gave me a lap dance." He leers at me.

I turn red. "What! A a-a-What! I did not give you a LAPDANCE! I just accidentally ended up sitting… on…" I trail off as he looks at me with a raised brow and I don't finish my sentence. What I was about to say didn't seem like it was going to help.

/Damn him/

"Just…just stay away…" I say hesitantly and go sit somewhere far from him.

I tried to relax but it seems every muscle in my body was tense. I felt like the string on a bow stretched too far for its own good. Its funny how I managed to unwind in 10 minutes, but after 5 seconds I got all wound up again. I was on the edge, worried if anything else will happen and I'm this close from being pushed off. Considering all the incidents that happened between us and the fact that we're now in an onsen house…I fear the results.

/Just…relax…_nothing _will happen…yes…nothing will…/

And just like Murphy's Law, it happened. I thought I would've detected it, or at least even noticed something before he slammed me against the wall, but… he got me once again.

"Akira! Dammit, didn't I just say--" he smothers outthe rest of my words as he forcibly kisses me. Unlike all the other times, this one is amorous, full of lust and want. He demands --- no _needs_ a response from me and he wants it NOW. And like every other time, I cave in to his needs.

I practically purr as his hands roam freely over my almost naked body, pinching and teasing. I arch to his touches and moan loudly, wanting more. His hands trace my whole body, as if he was memorizing all of my curves and contour. His fingers lightly pinched my already sensitive nipplesenticing a sudden gasp from me.

Throughout the empty onsen, the only sounds that could be heard were our heavy breathing and moans, from probably me. I can feel our cocks rubbing together and feel pleasure shoot straight up my spine. I'm barely aware of what he's doing now; everything seems to only heighten my pleasure. So, of course I wasn't aware that his hands were now…exploring lower regions.

I suddenly feel his hand trail along my inner thigh before reaching its destination. I gasp audibly as he cups my balls. He waits for my permission. Thatis an unexplored territory that we never crossed before.

"Akira…" I say slowly, unsure.

"I can give you more," he whispers in my ear. "I _want_ to give you more…" he murmurs and I shiver at his words. I close my eyes and subtly nod my head, giving him a 'yes' sign.

His fingers find the tip and slowly tease it, rubbing it and feeling thewetness that forms.I close my eyes as I can only just take in everything he gives me. Then, his fingers wrap around my cock and I instinctively thrust my hips up towards him. My hands hold on so tightly to his arms that I'm sure I'll leave nail marks there. I can feel his harsh breathing against me and he tilts my head up and steals a kiss. I'm pretty sure my lips are swollen-like.

His strokes started off slowly, but he speeds up and I can barely hang on. I can feel his eyes as he watches my face as I tilt my head back and gasp for air. I feel his mouth at my neck, attacking the exposed skin with kisses and sucking. Soon I can feel myself reaching completion and I barely hold back my scream as I come. Stars seem to explode and I can only see white.

I sag against him, my breathing quick and shallow, not believing what just happened. I'm barely conscious, still reeling in the aftermath. I wrap my arms around his neck loosely and almost hug him, when I feel his whole body go rigid. I look up at him questioning, wondering why. I almost stop breathing when I see his expression: it was almost of indifference.

I almost cry when I saw that look.

/So…did that mean nothing to him/

I guess he must've realized what I was thinking because he's kissing me again. I let him in easily, but I don't respond. He stops shortly after and flashes me an attempt of a smile. I lean against the stone wall numb, as he soon gets out and leaves. I close my eyes and feel liked dying. I feel so used, did he even care? Was it for fun?

/What the FUCK was that/

End flashback

* * *

I close my eyes as that last memory resurfaces and shudder internally. I…I don't know how to deal with this anymore. Does he want me…or not? A silent tear streaks down my cheek. I wipe it away immediately hating what he's doing to me. And to think, I have a convention to attend…and he'll be there with me. 

Itai – ouch

Matte - Wait

Onsen – a place where people go for hot springs.


	2. Akira POV

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!!

Warnings: yaoi-ish, if you dunno wut that means, this story is not for you. I wanted to get this story up earlier than now, but my beta temp. bailed out on me cough, so excuse the poor grammrz as well :3

Summary: Hikaru remembers 'interesting' encounters with Touya. Touya remembers as well. Will they end up together? Touya POV

/thoughts/

_blah, _blah emphasis

* * *

I can't believe it. I have no self-control what so ever. Usually, I'm not like this. I swear.

* * *

Flashback 

(Go Salon incident)

"Shindou! How could you possibly miss that?!" I yell. I was more than irritated by now.

"Yeah, well the move I made wasn't that bad!!" he yells back to me.

Again, we were engaged in another one of our verbal fights. The Go Salon was empty except for the two of us; I managed to convince my father to let us use it for the day to practice. God knows Shindou needed it. He had his upcoming title match and he was getting really nervous. I called him and he agreed to come and play for a while.

"What do you mean 'wasn't that bad'?!! IF you had moved _here_, you could've made a comeback!" Frustrated, I stand up from my seat and jab at the board mercilessly.

"Yeah, well if you read deeper, than you would've realized that if you attacked me here, that move would've lost its meaning. I would've lost even quicker than I did!" he also gets up and points at the right hand corner.

/Hm… I guess he does have a point…/ I make no notice to that fact though.

"Shindou…you're going for your first title, how can you play so carelessly and _poorly_?!" I say a bit exasperated. I don't mean to sound so condescending but he needs to concentrate for this match.

"Gee, you think Sherlock Holmes?! I _know _I'm going for my first title, so you can stop repeating it like a freaking parrot!!" Hikaru lashes out angrily at me.

What he did next me shocked me. He was yelling at me for a second and then I was stumbling back, eyes wide. /He…actually pushed me! Why that little…/

In all of our fights we never got to a physical point. It was only yelling, never punches or kicks, hardly any contact at all actually.

So of course I respond angrily, outraged at what he did. I push him back, harder than what he did to me. Hikaru didn't even see that; I suspect he wasn't expecting me to do anything at all. But I did, and he ends up falling down on his butt.

"Itai…" he mutters softly as he hits the ground.

I just stare at him for a moment, letting what I did just sink in.

/Darn!! I just pushed him! Oh no, we're not gonna end up hurting each… other… are… we …/ and then my mind trails off and I let my eyes bask in his sight.

/…He looks so …so _vulnerable_ like that!/

On his butt, his knees were bent and his legs were slightly open. His hands on either side of him, his mouth slightly open taking in harsh breaths.

/Oh my god…/

He looks up, and those lips…they were just begging to be kissed!

/Oh my god…/

His eyes held anger to them but I pay no attention as he's about to say something.

My eyes look him up and down hungrily. I finally reach his face and as our eyes lock, a slow smirk forms on my face. Understanding dawns to him and his face slowly turns red as he realizes what I want. I can't control it now…/ Oh no…/

"Anou…Touya…what-" I cut him off as my lips cover his. I pin his arms on either sides of him on the ground so he couldn't hit me after I destroy our friendship with this.

/No turning back now…/

I straddle him at the waist and go for the prize. I want him so badly now; but I seem to have some sense of self control as I only give him lip-to-lip contact. My mouth covers his and I even (stupidly) gently run my tongue against his lips. As soon as I do this, he freezes up, and my insides do too.

/Oh no…what have I done?!/

Almost as soon as that thought flew across my mind, it left. Suddenly I hear him moan and push up against me, and my lust came back even harder than before. As I continue to straddle him, I decide to milk out as much as I can in this situation. I run my tongue again on his lips, this time seeking entrance and he (almost naturally…does he have experience?) opens up. It is completely mind blowing, and even better than I ever would've dreamt. Way better than what I dreamt…I finally pull away, gathering my self-control.

And trust me, it took a lot of self-control.

Under me, he whimpers at the loss and I smirk inside. I look at him, and he looks at me. At that moment, in his eyes, he held the same amount of passion as he did when he played Go. It was breath taking.

"What… what was that?" Hikaru finally says something. I smile at his almost confused tone.

"You see Shindou? You're so careless it's easy for anyone to take control of the game" I somewhat avoid the question while lightly mocking him. I can see my statement had the desired effect. His eyes narrow ever so slightly.

Then, he eyes our position and he blushes as he quickly shoves me off of him. I get up easily and watch, amused as he does a automatically dusts his pants in fear of dirt that might've gotten onto him.

"Well _sorry_ if I wasn't expecting you to practically rape me. Don't worry, next time I'll bring pepper spray." I laugh inside at that statement.

"Hikaru, it's not _rape _if you enjoyed it" I simply state. And then I move again so quickly I think I did it on instinct.

My hand is at his chin, bringing it closer to my mouth while closing the distance between our bodies. This time he's somewhat prepared as he tries to push me away - I won't allow that. Without hurting him, I only pull our bodies together with my strength. Conveniently, behind him is a wall and I pin him under me against the wall.

I know he wants this as much as I do even though he's struggling against me. With that in mind, I can firmly try to make him respond to my moves. He's holding out longer than I thought he would, so I try something new. I grind our bodies together creating a sweet friction between us. I boldly touch his body and let my hands explore. My hands explore his body and the lower regions. I grope his butt and he _finally_ opens his mouth as he gasps. Without missing a beat, I plunge into that sweet cavern.

Our tongues meet again, and he moans in pleasure, finally surrendering. This second kiss we have is done leisurely. We took our time, not looking for dominance but for that sweet taste of each other. I can feel my groin respond to every thing that's happening, and Hikaru takes that moment to rub his body up against mine as I did before, making me groan with utter pleasure. I can feel myself getting hard and I snap back to reality and painfully pull away.

Like the first time, he doesn't want it to stop, but unlike the first time, he looks like he's ready to kill me. I'm glad as he changes his mind as the look passes and he leans on the wall. Then he…touches those lips. His fingers trail over those luscious, swollen things, and I'm on the verge of jumping him.

/CONTROL AKIRA!!! CONTROL!!!/

I'm going insane. My legs move on their own and my mouth speaks for me. "You really should learn to read deeper, Hikaru. You never know what your opponent will do next." My tone is husky and I leave right after that. I couldn't take it anymore. Any longer with him, alone, in there…

Who knows what I would've done.

As I'm going down to the subway, I suddenly realize that I left him all by himself to clean up that mess. / …Damn it!/ I start to head back, but I hesitate, and continue to go down. /Ah, he should know the procedure. After all he's seen me do it enough times./

I continue to head down to the subway, replaying that whole scene that happened.

end flashback

* * *

Sometimes my body just does things on its own. So I'm kind of oblivious to it until I realize what happened. Then I just smirk at Hikaru and look at his cute blushing face.

* * *

flashback 

(Elevator Incident)

I hate Tuesdays. I don't know why, but Tuesdays always ruin my week for me. And it just so happens that it was that morning when the phone rang. I barely heard the call in the morning; I was still drowsy from sleep. I cursed all the Gods I knew from memory for not stopping whoever called me. My hand searched aimlessly on the table for the phone. I finally found it and picked up the receiver.

"Moshi…moshi" I mumbled.

"Ah! Touya-san! Excuse me for calling you so early in the morning, but we need to conduct a very important meeting at the Go Institution. Is it possible for you to show up at 6:00?" I can't even tell who I'm talking to.

"Aa…it'll be fine…" …what was I supposed to do again?

"Domo arigatou! I will see you later then!" I heard the click of the phone and hung up too. My head hit my soft pillow soundlessly and I pulled the covers over myself again. I started to get comfortable when I realized what I just agreed to. Tuesdays should be shot down.

/What?!?! Crap, I have to get ready now!/

I scowled as I got up from my warm sanctuary and started to dress. I did everything automatically as I changed into my usual clothing and started to make breakfast for myself. I finished eating my small meal and started to head out. My mind strayed back to that incident at my father's Go salon…I'm so caught up in my thoughts I'm surprised when I'm entering the Go Institution. I opened the front doors and nearly stopped when I saw who else was standing in front of the elevators. /Hikaru…/ and I looked beside him. /Waya??/

Both of them were looking at me with shocked faces as well and I think Hikaru had a slight look of panic on his face. /I see…so more pros were called here as well/ With perfect timing, the bell 'dinged' indicating that the elevator had arrived and the three of us entered.

I could tell that Waya was deliberately ignoring me, not that I minded. He always held some kind of grudge against me and I'm used to these kinds of things. He stood far in the corner opposite from where I stood, and Hikaru decided to stand between us, trying to kill the tension. Silence settled down between us and I just happened to notice how close I was to Hikaru. Or how close I will be…

The lights flashed as we rode up and as Hikaru watched the numbers light up, I ever so slightly moved a bit closer to him. He noticed something and his eyes just flickered this way for a moment before looking away. When he looked away, I moved closer again. This time, Hikaru seemed to really notice as he tried to back away just a bit.

/That won't work…/

We stopped at a floor and a middle-aged man entered. I moved in closer to Hikaru as I generously gave my space for the other man. We're really close…almost touching now. I took this chance to get a good look at him… and his butt.

/Why must I think these thoughts!! I'm such a pervert! Akira no baka!!!... But, that's a _really_ good butt. Gods, what I would give to…/

Hikaru's body suddenly stiffened and he discreetly looked around the whole elevator. Then he glared at me.

/I wonder why?/

It took me a moment but I soon realized. /No way…did I really touch him???/ Judging by his expression, I'd say I did. And I sure as hell don't regret it. I smirked at him and his whole face blushed. He quickly turned away, trying to hide it.

/He's so cute…/

Without a warning, the whole elevator halted. Hikaru stumbled at the sudden-ness of this and I caught him. If possible his face got even redder. /If I could just…/

Then, everything went dark.

That was when I made my move.

I could hear Waya and the old man yelling at the stupid elevator for stopping. I took this chance to start kissing Hikaru like crazy. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins because I knew that either Waya or the other guy could find out about us if the lights turned on suddenly. With the danger there, it only egged me on more. I kissed him with everything I had, my hands running all over him, his hair, under his clothes…

Soon the lights flickered back on and I pushed myself away from him. With every inch of my discipline, I managed to look normal and stand up straight, looking as I did before the incident. Hikaru on the other hand…

"Uh…Hikaru? Are you ok? You look…rather distraught." Waya commented as he looked at Hikaru. I can see why he said that. Hikaru's hair was in a mess, his clothes looked off-centered and his face was flushed. All of that because of me… I grinned inside as this feeling of possessiveness appeared. /I should've marked him…/

Hikaru looked like he wanted to disappear under a rock. "Yeah I'm fine. I just got a little…freaked out when it happened. I'm kind of claustrophobic as well as afraid of the dark and when they both got put together…ehe...yeah" he lied. If he told me that, I wouldn't believe him for one second. Waya looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded at his explanation. I wanted to whack him for being so gullible.

/Ahou…/

Hikaru then stole a glance at me and his jaw slackened. He must be fuming at the fact that I looked completely normal. With all of my willpower, I don't turn and smirk at him. That might give us away. Waya seemed just _a bit_ suspicious.

"Aw man that sucks" Waya said empathically.

"Yeah I know…it really does" Hikaru replied.

I changed my mind; I think Tuesdays _will_ be a good days.

end flashback

* * *

I always wonder why I do these things. I accepted my feelings for Hikaru, but I never once thought of doing something about it. I never act on my own…perhaps it's because I've unconsciously gotten more confident about myself! 

What the hell am I saying!? Of course I haven't, it's just my goddamn hormones.

* * *

flash back 

(Onsen Incident)

I discovered this new onsen house near the Go institution. It had recently opened and had a special deal all week. I just had to go try it as I secretly love going to onsen houses 1. It was actually quite decent unlike the other ones I had visited previously. Plus, not a lot of people knew about it so it was fairly empty at times.

It just slipped out of my mouth that one time when we were playing Go. I don't even know why the hell I mentioned it, but I did and I even managed to blabber on like an idiot about the place. Throughout our usual game of Go, all I could do was talk about how good it was and how he just _had_ to go there. He just nodded his head continuously and gave me this look that clearly stated "Ok Akira, I know you're crazy, but let's keep the focus on the game here please?"

So you know I had to be surprised when he actually just went, "OK! Geez! I _promise_ I'll go if you just _shut up_ _and play the damned game already_!" His outburst startled me into silence and he turned slightly red after. Awkward silence settled around us and I managed a small chuckle. "Well, if you say so" I say a bit slyly. I couldn't help but grin a bit lopsidedly; it's not like I did want him to go though...

Well, it turns out, I guess I did. Today, Hikaru went to the onsen house. How do I know this? No, I'm not a stalker. I saw him walk in. No, I wasn't following where he was going…where on earth did you get that idea?! Anyways, the fact is that he is in there naked…right now!!...and I'm peeping!

/I feel so dirty…and this is wrong of me…./

"AHHHHHHHhhhhh" he exclaimed as he sunk into that steamy goodness. I licked my lips unconsciously as I continued to voyeur shamelessly. /My my…what a nicely toned body…does he work out/ My eyes tried to absorb as much skin as I could while engraving this into my memory. He splashed some more water onto his face and his muscles seemed to relax visibly.

/He won't be relaxed much long after I join him…no, no I mean, what the hell was that thought?!…/

I hesitated as I make my way there. /Why the hell am I so nervous?!/ I accidentally dropped my towel in nervousness and I picked it up and made a slight sound. I don't think he heard it since it wasn't that loud at all…I continued to walk when I accidentally kicked a bucket. It went flying and hit a wall.

/SHIT!/

Ok, he had to have heard that unless he's freaking deaf.

And he does…he turns startled, wrapped his towel around his waist /damn…/, and inspected the area. As he started walking one way, I quickly walked the opposite direction and managed to slip into the soothing waters without him noticing me. I sighed as I let the heat and the water seep into my body. I was so relaxed I had no warning for what happened next. Hikaru sat on me. Yes, he sat on me, naked as the day he was born.

/Holy FUCK….oh godohgodohgodohgod/

That's the only thought I had in my mind before Hikaru jumped off me when he realized his mistake. "EIYAHHHH!!!!" he shrieked like a girl before falling into the water. As he's drowning I gathered my senses and grabbed him. I pulled him out of the water before he killed himself stupidly. I heard a weary but grateful 'thank you' as he's still coughing out some water before he looked at me.

I swear he looked just like those cartoons do when they see something unbelievable – his eyes were popping out of those sockets.

"What…what…WHAT?!" he said, shocked. His face paled as he sees me, and almost immediately reddened. He's so cute when he's confused and shocked. No wonder why I do this so often…intentionally or not. I can't help but smirk at him.

He then pulled his arm out of my grasp a bit more violently than needed and held it close to his body protectively. I decided to play the ignorant man and tilted my head to the side, questioning. It's so fun teasing him…

"Uh…erm….anou…" he muttered like a school girl. Even more cute if possible!

"What?" I asked questioningly as I raise an eyebrow.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" he finally managed out in a rather indignant yell. I winced slightly at his tone and frowned inwardly at his tone. He sounded rather…scared.

/But I know better…/

"Well why can't I be here? After all, it_ is_ a public bath" I stated rather obviously …

He pouted "Fine. Whatever…just…don't try anything…" he said as he narrows his eyes at me suspiciously.

"_Me?_" I said a bit incredulously. "As I recall, _I'm_ not the one who practically gave me a lap dance." I said back to him as I glared at him

If possible, his face reddened even more. "What?! A a-a-What?!?! I did not give you a LAPDANCE! I just accidentally ended up sitting… on…" he trailed off on his sentence and a little blush appeared. I raised a brow at him again and I gave him a 'who-are-you-trying-to-fool-here?' look.

"Just…just stay away…" he said, and slowly backed away his arms placed in front of him in a defensive manner.

He sat somewhere along the far opposite wall and closed his eyes. I could tell that he was trying to calm himself, as he took deep breaths. I grin inwardly and imagine all the dirty little things that could happen here in this bath…

/BAKA! No perverted thoughts!!! Just think about…the game last week against Hikaru…wait…didn't we end up making out? Oh crap…/

I smirked widely as I can't help but approach him silently, like a predator stalking his prey. His eyes were still closed, and he appeared almost angelic like in the steam. My heart stopped for a moment…only to reach out and grab him. I grabbed his shoulders more violently than I intended to and he cried out

"Akira! Dammit, didn't I just say--" I cut him off immediately, and I gained entrance to his mouth easily. This time I didn't leave any room for foreplay as I could only think about what I was going to do to him. I was going to take him…take him here now and make him cry out my name. There was nothing between our bodies and I could touch him freely now.

My hands traveled all over his body and he moaned so responsively to my touches. Everything he did only heightened my pleasure. I shuddered as I heard his loud moaning and I touched him _everywhere_. I ran my fingers lightly over his hard nipples and pinched them lightly, and he gasped in surprise.

All I could hear was Hikaru, all I could feel was Hikaru and all _I could taste was Hikaru_. I had him now and I couldn't get enough. I guess all this time of holding back only made it worse as I wanted all I could get, so next time my cravings would cease. That's what I wanted to think. I knew that I just couldn't control myself around him.

And being impatient as I was, I…decided to take this to the next level. My hands slipped lower so I was feeling his inner thighs, I swore I felt him shudder, and I felt his sacs.

Even though I wanted something to be done _now_, I guess I had enough sense left in me to see if he wanted it too. That was the right choice because he froze as my hands touched his hardness and he looked me in the eye.

"Akira…" he said hesitant. I could see fear, uncertainty, and confusion in his eyes.

"I can give you more," I whispered in his ear, my lips brushing his earlobe. "I _want_ to give you more…" I pressed my body up against his and he responded by shivering. Soon, he gave me a slight nod with his head, and I assumed that he meant 'yes'.

My audacious hands trailed along his length, teasing the swelled up organ. He threw his head back and let out a long moan, which only made me harder. My fingers were now at the tip, and I could feel some wetness forming. I gently rubbed the tip and he let out another moan. As I continued this for some while, he finally glared at me telling me to get the hell on with it. And that I did.

I slowly teased his cock as my fingers slowly trailed down his length, from base to tip. Then my hand enclosed around his sex and I began to stroke him with purpose now. I nibbled at his exposed neck when he threw his head back as I pumped him with such force and speed there was no way he couldn't have responded. He gripped my shoulders so hard; I swear there were going to be marks there for at least a week. Soon, I realized he was going to come and I marked him lightly on his neck.

With a shout, he came all over my hand and in the hot water. He was panting lightly from the aftermath of it, and I grinned at what I just accomplished. /I just jerked Hikaru off in an onsen house…HOLY FUCK I JUST JERKED HIKARU OFF IN AN ONSEN HOUSE/ Suddenly, I panicked. I don't know why, but everything came crashing back to me.

/ I don't know if Hikaru really likes me back, or if he just responded to me passionately. I don't how if we're really going to be together and if we are, how is it going to work? Why did I do all this!? Maybe this whole thing was just a mistake./ All these questions came all at once, and my mind reeled from it all.

Hikaru had, around this time, hooked his arms around my neck and looked at me. I only stared back, my mind suddenly blank. And then his expression changed from one of being elated, to one of sadness, confusion and hurt. I don't know why he looked that way, but I feel it had something to do with me. I kissed him quickly to try to erase that look, but he wasn't responding like he usually would. I pulled back from him, and try to smile at him, but failed miserably.

/Shit, I'm only making this situation worse./

I backed away slowly and ran out of the hot springs. I changed quickly and left the place as soon as I could.

When I got home, I fell onto my bed, my whole body shaking. I replayed the whole scene again and again in my head until it was practically night. I remembered everything so clearly, from Hikaru sitting on me, until …Dammit, I'm such an idiot! Why the hell did I run out of there so quickly?!

* * *

end flash back 

Right now, I can only think of him, he's on my mind 24/7. I have to talk to him, and I think the perfect opportunity would be the next convention we're going to.

* * *

1- XD ahaha…Touya has a secret obsession with onsen houses… well he doz now 

R&R


	3. The Start of the Convention

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!

Summary: Hikaru remembers 'interesting' encounters with Touya. Touya remembers as well. Will they end up together? Both POV

* * *

/thoughts/ 

blah , _blah _emphasis

As usual, the Go Convention held in the U.S. was extremely packed. People of every race and age came here to watch, play and learn. Large sections were given to specific countries that came from overseas, while booths and stalls lined the walls with small gifts and souvenirs.

Over in one corners of the cubicle for Japan, sat Shindou Hikaru. There, he had tutoring matches with anyone; pros to beginners. Apparently, he was one of the young boys that managed to excel and master the game in a short amount of time. Young and energetic, the boy was seen sitting with a young girl. On the other side of the cubicle, Touya Akira could be found. He was the famous playing prodigy in Japan. Stoic yet handsome, he was busied by a rather large and boisterous man. How fortunate they were to be the _only ones _to be sent to America to represent Japan. The other pros were busy with other projects, so the two boys were sent to this convention to establish friendly connections with the Americans as well showing off Japan's worth.

But, if one had a careful eye and watched both boys, they would see that the blond-banged boy's smile never really reached his eyes or that the polite, purple-suited teen was rather tense. Of course, no one knew saw this because they were too absorbed in playing Go.

* * *

(Hikaru POV) 

I scan the room once so often, yet my gaze somehow manages to stay on Touya. Why? I mentally shake my head and I concentrate on the game. This beginner is starting to bore me. I mean, it's been about 5 minutes since her last move! I puff out an exasperated breath and decide to help her.

"Here, if you do a nigiri here, you will be able to capture this area" I advise.

"Oh! I didn't see that" the girl giggled. She batted her eyes at me and I resist the urge to puke.

* * *

(Akira POV) 

I'm so nervous I think I'm _going_ to puke. I'm so close to Shindou yet so far…Ugh! And I can't get that scene out of my head from the onsen bath…I'm such an idiot!

/But you were afraid…/

Afraid of what? Before my mind could answer, the fat man I'm playing with clears his throat.

"Ah, Touya-san, what should I do in this situation?" he asks as he fans himself frantically.

I snap back to reality and look at the board. "Ah, Hayashi-san, you should try to move here." I pick up one of his stones and place it forward. "If you go here, you could stop this attack." I point out

"Hm…I see…but wouldn't that leave me vulnerable here if I don't protect myself?" his eyes narrow as he begins to perspire more visibly and I shudder. I think I can _smell_ him.

"Well, if you make a more offensive move then I might not have…"

* * *

(Hikaru POV) 

Thank God. My game with that girl finally ended. She kept dragging it on and on, throwing me those ever so sugar-coated looks. I'm surprised I managed to survive that with other throwing up my breakfast.

I happen to look-er _glance_ at Touya's table. It seems like he's in a very heated discussion with his opponent. I frown as Touya suddenly seems to get angry as their argument starts escalating in volume. The old guy looks like he just came out of a pool; he's sweating like mad! Not to mention that the fan he holds only makes him look more perverted and corny. Poor Touya.

I sigh and begin to clean up from my previous game. Suddenly, a slam is heard from Touya's direction. My head snaps up and I quickly look in their direction. I can hear Touya's voice clearly shouting angrily at the man, telling him off. The other guy just continues to shout and fan himself before he finally swipes his hand across the Go board, ruining their game. With a huff, the man left the table and Touya there.

I want to go up and _comfort-_ no, ask Touya what just happened, but fear stops me and I continue to clean up with an aching feeling in my heart.

* * *

(Akira POV) 

Good Lord! I don't know how much of this I can handle! What did I do to deserve this? First with Shindou and now…Ugh! That stupid, smelly old fart is such a despicable low-life! Who on Earth would do such a thing! That idiot actually thought that he could beat me by cheating?

Not only that, I can't believe I cracked like that. I usually handle my opponents with ease but today…I can't take it anymore. I slump down on my chair and try to even out my breathing. I prop up my elbows on the table and rest my head in my hands.

I glance over to where Shindou is and… he's completely oblivious! Did he even hear what happened? Or is he ignoring it…? I bite down on my lip in frustration as I wish I could just vent out what happened to Shindou. But the little butterflies fluttering in my stomach restrain me from approaching him.

Ugh, maybe I'll just mutter it all out.

"That stupid asshole! He knows NOTHING about Go, and here he is challenging me? I should've showed him how you really play Go. Then again, I would be wasting my wonderful talent on such a piece of shit. Not only that, he was such a fucking sore goddamn loser. Who the fucking hell does that to a game!? Only pathetic losers who can't even redeem themselves would clear the board like that!"

I sigh out in relief after I got that all out and look at Shindou again, and surprisingly, he's looking this way. Our eyes lock, and he quickly turns first, breaking the eye contact.

He determinedly puts the last of the stones back in their go-ke and welcomes the next opponent. I sigh again and I do the same. I can see a young child with a lollipop approach me now. Don't tell me he wants to play…?!

* * *

(Hikaru POV) 

Crap. I think he saw me looking at him. Gah! I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to look at him at that time? And why do I keep looking at him anyways? Well, I did think I heard him say something…I sit down and prepare for my next battle…with an old lady. I smile warmly as she takes a seat.

"G-guudo afutenonuun Misu."(1) I stutter out awkwardly. This English thing is really hard!

"Ah, konnichiwa Shindou-san" she replies smoothly. My jaw dropped, this lady could speak Japanese!

"Ah, yokatta…" I breathe out. She chuckled softly at my relief. (2)

"It's ok, I can understand and speak Japanese quite fluently. I don't think anyone would approach this booth if they couldn't or if they didn't' have a translator" she laughs.

I blushed slightly. "Um…well…I guess I should improve my English more if I want to play international battles" I scratch my head sheepishly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it once you hear it enough. I mean, you'll be able to travel around the world with your skill" she compliments me.

"Ah no, no," I say embarrassed.

"In fact let's have a wager to see how good you really are. If I beat you, how about you let me help you improve your English over dinner." her eyes twinkled. A bit surprised by her bluntness, I smile a bit crookedly.

"Erm…sure, no problem!" I sort of have to agree since I'm supposed to 'please the customer'. Besides, I can beat this old lady in no time!

* * *

(Akira POV) 

"Ano…kodomo" I say a bit awkwardly

"No! I'm Jason! Not …k-ko doe mo" the young boy stutters out. I look around helplessly. I try giving Shindou signals, but he was too into his conversation with that obaa-san. He seems to be enjoying her company…

"Hello? I want to play! Let's play!" the young boy says impatiently while waving his lollipop frantically.

I groan and try again. "Ah sori, bato I kan noto pulau yuu."(3) I manage to bite out. He probably doesn't even know what Go is.

"Why?" the boy shakes the lollipop in my face.

I sigh and I try not to scream for help. I always hated that one word: why. That meant I had to give long English sentences.

"Be-bekazu, I du noto no haw to supiku engirishi." (4)Even I cringe at my horrible accent. Usually I'm not this bad, but at the moment I can't think of English vocabulary words- Shindou is all I can think of at the moment. (5)

The boy scrunches his face up in confusion, and finally somewhat understands. He looks at me funny for a moment, then leaves. I sigh, thankful that he managed to get the hint. I sit down again and my gaze wonders off to Shindou's game.

I watch and frown. Shindou is completely sucked into the game! I get up instinctively and head over to watch his game.

* * *

(Hikaru POV) 

This is insane. I was wrong. Totally wrong. This old lady is probably as good as I am- better if I dare to say. I shouldn't have underestimated her.

I made one minor mistake and she totally exploited me. Shit! I'm barely holding my side, and I think I'm going to lose if I can't pull my act together. It's my move and I can think up of at least 18 plays yet they all end with her winning. I have to be able to overcome this…

I look up and unexpectedly, I see Touya standing by our table. Shocked, I try to ignore the fact that he's here now watching. That is very, _very _hard. I can tell his eyes are studying the game board and I can practically hear the shock being etched onto his face as he figures out what happened previously.

What the hell am I going to do!?

* * *

(1) Good Afternoon Miss 

(2) At this point, they both speak in Japanese. I know this is written in English, but I want to make a point that Hikaru/Akira speak in Japanese, and people around them can/do speak in other languages.

(3) Ah, sorry but I cannot play you

(4)Because I do not know how to speak English

(5) Ok, Touya is probably smart enough to know how to speak English, but I wanted to make him speak crappy English :3

R&R


	4. The End of the Convention

Disclaimer: I own nothing (

Summary: Hikaru remembers 'interesting' encounters with Akira. Akira remembers as well. Will they end up together? Third POV + Akira/Hikaru POV

Quick Recap: Hikaru and Akira were sent to an American international Go Convention. They've been through some rough times and their friendship might just not last. Hikaru is in the middle of a game with some old lady and Akira is just watching….what will happen?

/thoughts/

blah , _blah _emphasis

* * *

What the hell am I going to do!?

* * *

(Hikaru POV)

This is terrible! I'm seriously going to lose…and I don't mean lose like losing-a-penny-on-the-ground lose, this is like losing-all-your-money-because-you-weren't-smart-enough-to-put-it-in-a-bank lose! Shit! Why the hell did I even let my guard down for a second! Akira is going to be so disappointed in me…wait, I actually meant, I don't care what Akira thinks…kind of…

I stare at the board as it is my turn, but I already know the outcome and I'm pretty sure that if she is as good as she seems then she does too. I look up at her helplessly and then back down to the board, then up, and then back down. I'm pretty sure I feel what I look like: a lost puppy.

"What's wrong? It's your move, is it not Shindou-san?" she smiles at me.

I smile back meekly, "Um…yeah…" My hand shakily places a stone on the board and I await her turn. Akira is still standing there, scrutinizing the board as if he were playing. I'm sure he can see who the winner is clearly as well. I'm so busy wallowing in my own gloom, I didn't pay attention to the move she made. I hear Akira gasp and I snap back to the game.

"Oh my, what did I do here?" she smiles again. I'm confused….what?

* * *

(Akira POV)

Ever since I started watching this game, I've been totally amazed. I wonder how long this lady has been playing Go? Hikaru now is pretty deflated; he's not even trying now. He just makes random moves that will delay the game, and hopefully throw her off her pace. Sadly, it's not working. I sigh inwardly as Hikaru somehow manages to muster up an extremely sad yet cute pouty look. He's basically spacing out now, and I look back as she's about to make her move again.

She reaches out and places a stone on the board, lets go for a split second, and moves it again. I gasp as I realize what she just did.

"Oh my, what did I do here?" she says quite innocently. Hikaru apparently had no idea what she just did as he looks extremely confused.

"Shindou, you won! She made an illegal move!" I tell him as he's trying to figure out what's going on.

"What? …WHAT? I won?" Hikaru is so cute when he's bewildered.

"Yes, your friend is correct, I did make an illegal move. Therefore, I forfeit" She said. Hikaru is quiet for a moment before looking up at the woman.

"Thank you very much! That was indeed a great tutoring match, thank you for your guidance." Hikaru grinned as he said that earnestly.

"My, my, young yet honest! You'll make a fine man Shindou-kun" the woman heartily said. She paused for a moment and then reached for her purse. She's rummaging for a while until she pulls out a card.

"Here, I'm actually a host for a late-night Go show in America. My name is Sally Fuchida. After playing with you, I would be quite happy if you could contact me the next time you come to America. If you want, I could set up a special with you on it." She explained as she handed him the card.

Hikaru's just staring at it like it was a million dollars. "Wow! Really?! Oh my god, thank you even more! This sounds so great! I'll be sure to reach you when I visit America again" He said excitedly as he put the card in his pant pocket.

"It was my pleasure meeting you and good luck in the future. Well, I guess I'll be going to visit other booths. I hope you boys enjoy your stay here, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask." She smiled as she was preparing to leave.

* * *

(Hikaru POV)

I can't believe what happened. Not only was Fuchida-san extremely skilled in playing Go, she was very generous and nice as well. Well, it was probably more pity than generosity but who cares! She forfeited the game and even offered me a spot on her show. I feel so lucky today!

I waved goodbye as she left and started to clean-up. I almost forgot that Akira was standing by us watching the whole game, so I was a bit taken back when I saw his hands help me clean up.

"Well, that was quite interesting. I never thought something like that would happen here…nor would I expect that you would make such a stupid mistake so early in the game" he said quietly.

"Hey, she said she was the host of a Go show…so you know I'm sure she has a lot of experience…besides, it's not my fault I was distracted at the beginning…" I shot back

He raised his brow. "And tell me _why_ exactly would you be distracted already when the game is just starting?" he questioned suspiciously.

I open my mouth and close it suddenly before I say it. "N-nothing" I continue cleaning, not looking at Akira. My face is slightly warm and I hope he didn't figure out what I was going to say. /I was thinking about you…/

I'm reaching for a stone as I say this and he goes for the same one. Our hands brush against each other and I feel a shiver run through me. It seems extremely cliché, but that doesn't stop me from immediately pulling my hand back and quickly putting the last stone in my go-ke.

"Erm…thanks for helping me Touya_-kun_, you can go back to your table now" I gibber out quickly without looking at him. I can feel him stare at me and I turn my head away, faking interest in this really weird-looking duck souvenir thing in the booth next to ours.

He finally turns away and goes to sit in his own chair. I let out the breath I never knew I was holding and peak in his general direction. I guess I'm not really over the whole… onsen incident if I could call it that.

* * *

(Third Person)

From then on, the Go convention was more or less quiet. With the occasional angry fat man or the flirty girl, the Japan booth was not bothered again by anything more interesting. Soon enough, the day passed by and the centre was about to close. The two boys were clearing up the area and getting ready to get dinner.

As they finally stacked the last chair up and pushed the last table to the side, they left the place and grabbed a taxi back to their hotel. Although they were next to each other the whole time, neither of the young men said a word to each other. They rode in silence up the elevator to their room without any of the mumbo-jumbo that happened last time.

* * *

R&R

Gah. I don't really like this "scene" with Fuchida-san. oo Started it kinda badly and ended it off worse. Maybe I'll fix it later .


End file.
